Taming the Beast
by Link's Ocarina Babe
Summary: She's the cure to my malady; the answer to taming the Hulk.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello, hello! Aaaaaannnnnddddd here is the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Incredible Hulk, and I am not affiliated with anyone who does, but I do own this plot and The Girl.

Chapter 1

My name is Bruce Banner, and I have a most unusual life. Deep inside of me there is a force of nature that I carefully keep under wraps to protect those around me. This is not always easy to do, as something as simple as losing my temper will trigger a transformation, unlocking my personal beast.

From the very first time I became the hulk, I was never fully cognizant of the things around me. There was just the primal instinct to destroy whatever was a threat, and protect Betty at all costs. Only the sound of her voice brought any sense to my warped world, calming me enough to suppress the hulk and regain my humanity. At least if I had any left.

_Beep beep beep beep beep…_

I looked down at my pulse monitor, taking deep breaths to try and relax. What was the cause of my stress? A traffic jam and an extremely impatient driver behind me. It's silly, isn't it? Something that would normally not really bend me out of shape is awakening a rage that was sleeping deep within me. I was never one for road rage, but this was getting ridiculous. There was something wrong with the traffic lights at the four way intersection just ahead of me, and people were getting…disgruntled, to put it mildly.

I shifted myself into a more comfortable position on my bike, waiting for the problem to be fixed when the ever-so-patient driver behind me decided that bicycle riders have no rights on city streets. I looked back as he honked at me, making gestures for me to get out of the way so he could move up. When I refused he bumped the back of my bike with his fender. By now I was seriously getting angry, my pulse rapidly scaling to the breaking point when he decided to start screaming at me like a lunatic.

A very bad idea. If he wanted to see ugly, it would only take a few seconds to reveal it in its entirety. I could feel the hulk breaking loose from his sleep as I fruitlessly attempted to calm down. As I turned away to look at the sidewalk, I could see my reflection in the glass of a business; it was turning a familiar shade of green, but there was something else. I watched as a tiny girl walked by, slowing to look directly at me. Her cerulean eyes pierced my own, and she half-smiled, exposing an elongated fang. I don't know if it was my heightened senses, or just my imagination, but I could have sworn she growled at me.

Suddenly I felt a change in my body, the green fading away to reveal my pale skin, my beastly half relaxing and falling back into slumber. I turned to look at the girl again, but in the two seconds I looked away, she was gone. There was no trace of her on any part of the sidewalk, or in the nearby businesses. Where had she gone? And more importantly, what power did she have to push back the hulk into slumber? Could she be a cure for my malady?

Perhaps it was just a figment of my imagination. I don't think so, but even if it was, I owe her the lives of many humans that I could have ended. If I ever get to see her again, I will thank her profusely for caging back my monster. But more importantly, I must know how she managed to temporarily quell the rage within me.

If she is the antidote, I will find her.

And there is the end of Chapter 1. Review and I will post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Incredible Hulk, and I am not affiliated with anyone who does, but I do own this plot and The Girl and Jesse Armstrong.

Chapter 2

**Tuesday Evening**

"How many times have I warned you not to wander into public? It's too dangerous for you, little one. Others would not understand what you are, and too many would shoot first and ask questions later. Why can't you just stay here where I asked?" I yelled, instantly feeling remorseful as her cerulean orbs became even further downcast.

"I was lonely." She murmured, barely audible. "Is it too much that I leave to see people? I don't talk to anyone or interact. I walk, that's all."

She looked up at my face, her expression one of sadness and longing. I knew what she wanted, and I was brimming with loathing that I could not fulfill her needs. Sighing, I pulled her tiny frame into my own; her cheek nestled against my stomach. I stroked her back softly, feeling my shirt become drenched with her scalding tears. A burn was a small price to pay for neglecting my little one.

"You have no idea how much I wish to just stay home with you." I spoke softly. The searing of my abdomen was increasing, but I refused to let go. Who knows when I would be there to dry her tears again?

As her ragged breathing calmed, I pulled away just enough to see her face. She stared up at me with her chin resting on my scorched belly, tear ducts no longer releasing their liquid fire. I stroked her tiny cheek, gazing down at her watchful eyes as she unconsciously nuzzled my hand. My little one was more relaxed now, and I carefully scooped her up into my arms, cradling her gently as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Now, what would you like for dinner? I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" She smiled softly, leaning her head against my shoulder as I listened to her stomach grumbling.

"Whatever you will cook." She replied simply.

**Wednesday Morning**

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm and the feeling of cool moisture soothing my burned stomach. My little one had crept into the bedroom as my alarm clock went off, and I swore as I remembered I hadn't worn a shirt to bed. I turned my face to look at her, noticing the look of remorse she wore as her tiny hand smoothed a layer of the gel-like salve over my stomach. I could hear the upset tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that I burned you Jesse? I could have fixed this last night." She groaned, very upset.

"I didn't see a point to telling you. There's no real harm done, just a simple burn." I tried to lighten her mood.

"But you were in _pain_. Don't try to tell me anything different because I know just how sensitive the skin covering the stomach is!" She growled, near tears now and completely ashamed for accidentally hurting me.

I sat up immediately, ignoring the uncomfortable tightness of the healing burn to look her directly in the eyes. I carefully held her petite face between my hands, forcing her to make eye contact.

"If getting a little burn is the price for comforting you and letting you know that I am here for you regardless if it is physically possible or not, then I will gladly be charred to ashes. I will continue to hold onto you regardless of my safety or health. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good. Now smile and enjoy the day!" I kissed her forehead softly, still feeling as if she was made from crystal and I was a giant that could easily destroy her.

I got out of bed, thankful that I had at least remembered to wear pajama bottoms, and made my way into the bathroom. Ten minutes later I was dressed in casual business clothes and ready to have some breakfast before work. As I made my way down the hall, I could smell bacon cooking and peach herbal tea permeating the atmosphere. I walked to towards the cupboards to at least get some plates when she shooed me towards the bar stools that were on the opposite side of the island. There was a plate heaping with bacon and hash browns, and she nudged me out of the way to slide on two over-easy eggs. I blinked and there was a glass of milk and utensils ready to dig into breakfast, as well as some herbal tea in a thermos and a paper bag lunch ready for me to take to work.

"How on earth did you get all this done in ten minutes?" I questioned.

"Motivation is a powerful thing." She smirked. I knew better than to ask what the source of motivation was, as I did not want to upset her. I decided to change the subject.

"So what's for lunch today?"

"Nope, no way. I am not going to ruin the surprise, and I'll know if you peek before it's time to eat your lunch Jesse." She mock threatened.

"And just what are you going to do if I do decide to take a peek?" I was generally curious.

"I haven't quite settled on a punishment yet, but it won't be pretty…" She smirked again, never a good sign for me.

I gave a rather theatrical sigh, making a show of how much I wanted in on the surprise, but as always it did nothing to budge her. I finished my plate, noting that she was already scraping hers for any crumbs left. I laughed, ruffling her hair as I went to put my plate in the sink, and prepare to leave.

I was just putting on my coat when two tiny arms wound about my waist, as my little one gave me a hug. I gently returned the gesture, stooping to kiss her forehead, and made my way to the "office."

I walked into the office for my shift, still hopelessly wondering about what that girl did to me. Was it simply a fight-or-flight response, or another creature created by a reaction to gamma radiation? I shook off the second option immediately; it was a far-fetched notion that another creature could have been created without me coming across it before. It would be a bare-faced lie to say that I was not distracted by the occurrence, almost borderline obsessed.

Not noticing where I was walking, I bumped straight into Dr. Armstrong, the veterinarian of the office. Now _he_ was a rather intimidating person to work with. His gentle personality was masked well by his physical appearance, and _size_. The man was 6'7" and had to be on the upper side of 230 lbs. There were several occasions when I felt pierced to the very soul when his midnight blue eyes raked over me, feeling more scared than I had a right to. He was built like the human version of the hulk. I'd seen the man pick up an adult Doberman having a violent anxiety attack, plunk it down on the exam table, hold it there, and administer a mild tranquilizer like it was a walk in the park. Looking up I smiled, his good humor instantly contagious.

"Good morning Bruce. How are you today?" He greeted.

"Very good Jesse. And yourself?" I asked, wondering why he seemed so cheerful today.

"Excellent. We've got a busy day ahead, and I'll need some help with samples from the critters today."

"That's what I'm here for." I chuckled.

The first three hours of opening passed relatively slow, with a few pets scheduled for routine examinations, but before I realized it lunch hour had arrived. Jesse had seemed eager to get his food, which I noticed opened quickly.

"What's for lunch today?" I questioned, taking a bite of my turkey sandwich.

"Black forest ham, leaf lettuce, Swiss cheese, and cherry tomatoes on ciabatta bread. What a sandwich! My little one is certainly taking care of me today." He chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't live in a deli?" I joked. _Seriously though, that is one nice sandwich._

The big guy just chuckled. I continued to eat lunch, my mind continuously wandering off into the previous day's events. The more I thought about it, the more intrigued I became, but there was a sobering notion to my desire for finding the girl. If I did actually come across her again, not just in passing, her life would become forfeit to the General. I would end up destroying an innocent life just for the cure.

Could I really do that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Incredible Hulk or the Dog Whisperer, and I am not affiliated with anyone who does, but I do own this plot and The Girl and Jesse Armstrong.

Chapter 3

**Wednesday Afternoon**

The afternoon at the clinic was passing very slowly for me, as it turned out that Jesse didn't actually need my help getting blood and tissue samples after all. I was beginning to think that perhaps this job was never going to pick up, when the phone suddenly rang. Immediately I answered it, as Joan, the receptionist was out for her lunch break.

"Good afternoon. Armstrong's Veterinary Clinic." I prattled off the standard telephone greeting.

"Is Jesse there? I r-really ne-ne-need to t-talk to him." A weak voice pleaded on the other end.

"Just one moment, please." I muffled the receiver with the palm of my hand, and called through the empty clinic for Jesse. It was only a matter of seconds before the big guy was right in front of me.

"Who is it Bruce?" He questioned softly.

"I don't know. She sounds either terrified or extremely cold." I stepped back in surprise as the receiver was pulled from my hands. I stepped back into the next room, feeling too curious to obey my normal behavior of giving others their privacy.

"Hello? Is everything alright?" _He sounds so worried. _

"Okay. I cannot leave until five o'clock, but- You cannot stay there right now, little one! Yes. Come directly here and we'll sort things out, alright? Love you. Bye."

I heard Jesse sigh heavily as he got off the phone. He quietly made his way to the back of the building, going into his office. _What was all that about?_

It was not long before I heard the tell-tale chime of the front door opening. There was not even a whisper of sound as a tiny girl rushed by me to get into the back office. I caught brief glimpse of icy blue hair peeping out from beneath an oversized-hooded sweater before the girl was gone in to see Jesse. _So this is Jesse's little girl? He must be fairly liberal with her to allow hair dye already._

It was then that I felt my other half stirring lazily. What an odd feeling. I quickly checked my pulse monitor, noting that my heart rate was not even mildly elevated, let alone raging with the unmistakable transformation symptoms. _Wait a second, I've felt like this before. Now __what__ has caused this?_

I was yet again jerked out of my thoughts by the door chiming open again. Joan was returning from lunch, and the two-thirty appointment was close on her heels, chatting amicably. The huge Rottweiler named Bongo was already showing aggressive behavior, a definite sign that this routine check-up would not be so routine.

Jesse came out of his office, and I reached for the leash after the customary briefing from Joan about the appointment. Before I could even get a decent grip on the leash the dog had turned toward me, snarling viciously. I could count its teeth if I were so inclined. The Rottweiler began to grow louder, snapping around when Jesse started to approach.

"Bongo! Cut that out this instant!" The horrified owner shrieked.

Suddenly I noticed a tiny hand reaching toward the enraged animal. The girl seemed utterly fearless as she continued her advance on the ferocious canine, emitting a sharp _hiss_ once. The Rottweiler gave a half-hearted growly whine, before lying belly-up on the floor.

Needless to say I was not the only one left gaping at this sight. Joan squeaked, and the owner gawked, her jaw opening and closing without a coherent sound being produced. Jesse had the nerve to snicker.

"Establish dominance. Let the dog know that he is not the Alpha in the house or anywhere else. That's the number one rule from the _Dog Whisperer_." The tiny girl spoke softly as she walked into the exam room, Bongo trailing happily behind her. The need to follow her was overwhelming, and my other half was doing its best to move me in the girl's direction.

_Establish dominance, huh? How can it be that this girl can tame even the wildest of beasts? _

And so ends Chapter 3! Enjoy, and please let me know your thoughts about this chapter.


End file.
